A l'envers de l'endroit…
by Ibara-Eiri
Summary: Ou comment voir Allen en anti-héros...
1. Introduction

Introduction :

Allongé sur la banquette avec un livre sur les yeux, Allen somnolait. Rester allonger de la sorte pendant des heures n'avait rien très agréable… Il était tout ankylosé.

Et par tous les démons de l'enfer qu'est-ce que ce trajet pouvait être ennuyeux !

Il soupira. Les trains n'avaient jamais été son fort mais jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient d'arriver à destination…

En face de lui une jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts, attachés en deux couettes, et aux yeux violets le regardait, vaguement gênée. Elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise en présence de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il était… bizarre c'est le moins que l'on puise dire. Non pas à cause de sa cicatrice, ni même de ses cheveux, mais plutôt à cause de son attitude désinvolte.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inferieure, elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir avec ce garçon…

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là Lenalee ? demanda narquoisement Allen en soulevant un peu le livre pour observer la jeune fille.

Qu… Quoi ? Mais non !

Ho tu le nies ? Allons, c'est naturel d'éprouver ce genre de chose…

Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Inutile de t'excuser je t'ai déjà pardonnée ! Ne t'en fait pas tu n'es pas la seule. Même moi je craque sur mon reflet quand je l'aperçois dans un miroir… Répondit le jeune garçon en battant des cils. Après tout je suis… So cute. »

Allen étudiait avec attention le visage de la petite chinoise. Ses sourcils froncés, son air pincé, ses yeux violets étrécis et électriques…

Touchée !

Il sourit, victorieux, mettre les gens hors d'eux l'avait toujours enchanté. Il replaça son livre sur son visage, dissimulant ses yeux argentés pétillant de malice. Voyons voir… Que ce passerait-il s'il poussait le « jeu » un peu plus loin ?

« Tu sais Lenalee le numéro de la petite sainte-nitouche c'est dépassé. Même ces charmantes damoiselles dans le compartiment d'à côté cachent leurs jeu mieux que toi ! Petite coquine va ! lança-t-il en faisant référence au groupe de prostituées qui étaient montées dans le train en même temps qu'eux. »

Allen entendit sa camarade exorciste pousser un cri d'indignation et son sourire s'agrandit sous le bouquin.

Coulée !

Cinq secondes avant l'impact… Il se redressa en un éclair et évita le furieux coup de poing que la chinoise lui envoyait.

« Tss pas très féminin tout ça ! On va finir par croire que ton frère a des goûts douteux. Fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Quel sacrilège !

Allen !

C'est bien mon prénom gente dame. – Non je vous en pris, ne rougissait point, ce n'est qu'un nom ! - Et je crains de devoir écourter notre entrevue… ajouta-t-il à la manière d'un gentleman en ouvrant la porte sous le regard médusé d'un traqueur.

Reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla Lenalee rouge de colère.

Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le traqueur en se relevant.

Mais rien mon cher ! Je n'ai fait que lire entre les lignes. Expliqua-t-il en montrant innocemment son livre. Et cette jeune fille ici présente m'a agressé ! »

Allen évita un nouveau coup de poing en se servant du pauvre traqueur comme d'un bouclier. Ils étaient utiles en fait sous leur horrible combinaisons jaunâtres !

Comme quoi, on a toujours besoin de plus petit que soit.

« Ha la la ! Les jeunes filles de nos jours ! Elles sont si impulsives ! »

Allen éclata de rire et s'enfuit en courant dans le train, finalement il s'était trouvé une occupation pour le moins amusante. Une fois certain que Lenalee n'était plus à ses trousses, il ralentit et chercha un wagon peu fréquenté.

Il s'assit à même le sol, au beau milieu d'une allée, sous le regard interloqué des quelques voyageurs présents. Le visage figé dans un masque sérieux, il rouvrit théâtralement son livre sans prêter la moindre attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et se replongea dans sa lecture abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt.

Tandis qu'il tournait les pages avec grâce et distinction un contrôleur l'interpella :

« Monsieur ? demanda-t-il avec autorité.

Plait-il ? répondit Allen d'un ton égal.

Vous bloquez l'allée centrale…

Vous peut-être… Moi, je ne bloque rien du tout je suis assis. Remarque justement l'exorciste.

Il serait préférable pour la bonne circulation des gens que…

Les gens sont assis tout comme moi, je ne vois pas en quoi je les dérange. L'interrompit Allen en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche agaçante.

Vous devriez aller vous asseoir à votre place. Reprit le contrôleur à voix basse, les dents serrées.

Cessez de marmonner dans votre moustache ! Je n'entends pas ce que vous me dites… Vos bourdonnements perturbent ma lecture ! »

Allen gardait les yeux fixait sur son texte, impassible. Il savait que l'homme derrière lui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son self-control.

« Je vous demande monsieur d'aller vous asseoir à votre place ! répéta-t-il plus fort. »

Tous les passagers avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs salua intérieurement la magnifique tentative du contrôleur pour rester calme. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas fini…

« Mais mon bon monsieur je suis déjà assis ! C'est vous qui dérangez ces gens en troublant le calme de ce compartiment !

Maintenant ça suffit ! cria-t-il en postillonnant partout. Levez-vous et allez poser votre cul sur un banc !

Quelle grossièreté ! S'exclama Allen, la main sur le cœur, choqué. »

Dieu ! Comment un gamin à peine sortis de l'enfance pouvait-il être aussi désagréable ?

Il posa un regard sur sa tignasse blanche mais rien n'indiquait qu'il comptait obéir…

« Et bien ?

Attendez, je fini ma page… »

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…

Le contrôleur vit rouge et leva la main, prés à empoigner le col de ce sale gamin quand celui-ci se leva. Au même moment le train commença à ralentir, ils arrivaient dans une gare.

Allen épousseta son uniforme noir et blanc, l'air de rien, avec un profond soupir de mécontentement et referma son livre.

« Et voilà ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon chapitre ! Râla-t-il. Je crois que c'est ici que je descends… Sur ce, bonne journée monsieur ! »

Et il le planta là.

L'adolescent sortit du train et se présenta avec un sourire radieux devant une Lenalee qui faisait tout pour garder son sang froid et un traqueur dont le regard noir en disait long sur ses sentiments à l'égard de l'exorciste maudit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez planté là ? demanda innocemment Allen. On a une mystérieuse ville à visiter aujourd'hui ! »

Lenalee et le traqueur échangèrent un regard interloqué devant tant de bonne humeur, le jeune garçon avait pourtant quitté la Congrégation de l'Ombre sans entrain, blasé. A croire que leur avoir pourri la journée et le voyage l'avait remis sur pied !

La chinoise frémit, elle n'osait même pas imaginer les frasques et coups d'éclats qu'il avait du provoquer dans le train. Après on s'étonnait que l'Ordre ait une mauvaise réputation et du mal à trouver de nouveau bienfaiteurs…

Lenalee gémit intérieurement, maintenant qu'elle avait vu la vraie personnalité d'Allen elle aurait préféré une mission avec Kanda !

Allen marchait devant, laissant ses deux « camarades » trainer des pieds derrière lui avec toute la motivation du monde.

« Et bien… Pensa l'exorciste. Si c'est _ça_ qui doit sauver l'espèce humaine à moi la peur… »

Il leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et les vit parler à voix basse. Ils devaient très certainement comploter contre lui.

Le maudit bailla, il s'en se fichait pas mal.

Il aurait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux. Il était bien plus intelligent… En même temps ce n'est pas bien dur !

Il retint un petit rire moqueur, ce qu'ils pouvaient être prévisibles… Les pauvres, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que lui avait déjà tout prévu. Allen avait toujours aimé garder un contrôle total sur sa vie. Il se lève chaque matin en sachant pourquoi, quand et où. Il sait toujours où il va et pourquoi.

Même les imprévus font partis des choses prévues et à prévoir. Et puis tirer discrètement les ficelles des autres et jouer avec leurs sentiments c'était pour le moins… enrichissant.

« Lenalee, ma chère amie, je vous saurez grés d'abandonner ce babillage futile avec notre cabine téléphonique d'acolyte. Nous sommes arrivés… »


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

La ville où le temps se rembobine... Une curiosité qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention d'Allen. Aucun doute qu'il y ait une Innocence derrière tout ça, elle seule accomplissait ce genre de miracles.

Pourvoir rembobiner le temps… Peut-être pourrait-on ne pas s'arrêter là, peut-être cette Innocence pouvait également le « remonter »…

Une lueur étrange passa au fond des yeux du jeune maudit. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé de pouvoir changer son passé au moins une fois ? Il eut un petit sourire triste, avec une Innocence comme celle-là il aurait pu réparer ses erreurs.

Sortant de ses pensées Allen contempla avec désolation le traqueur s'escrimer à tenter de pénétrer dans la ville.

« Tu sais c'est inutile... Le complexe typique du poisson rouge dans son bocal... Ricana Allen. Navrant.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé l'exorciste. Cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard venimeux avant de recommencer.

En effet. Répliqua Allen avec détachement. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse sans question !

Va te faire foutre !

Et où donc ? Si vous avez une bonne adresse à me donner j'en serais ravi !

Allen arrête ça immédiatement !

A vos ordres, ravissante ingénue. Fit l'adolescent en imitant grossièrement un salut militaire.

J'essaye d'être gentille avec toi et tu… Tu… S'indigna-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un sale con !

Pourtant j'ai pris ma douche ce matin… »

Trop c'est trop ! Le traqueur bondit sur Allen en hurlant de rage et ce dernier ce contenta traverser le champ de force qui entourait la ville en ricanant.

« Dommage mon grand. Moi, j'ai une Innocence ! »

Une minute plus tard Lenalee le rejoint à l'intérieur de la ville, mi-irritée par son coéquipier, mi-surprise en découvrant la ville.

« Alors c'est l'Innocence qui fait ça ? S'étonna-t-elle avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Quelle clairvoyance… J'en suis ébloui. Railla Allen en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, brisant par la même occasion la tentative de dialogue de Lenalee.

Tu pourrais te montrer plus agréable avec nous ! Tu ne fais aucun effort !

Ha il fallait ? Ça n'est écris nulle-part sur le contrat des exorcistes ça. Et par conséquent, je fais ce que bon me semble…

Tu es encore pire que Kanda !

Tu m'en vois flatté, ça doit être difficile de faire pire que … Encore que je suis plus expressif que l'iceberg… Mais bon ! Ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. On en rediscutera plus tard si tu le veux bien. On a une Innocence - et pourquoi pas des innocentes – à trouver !

On se sépare ! intervint immédiatement la chinoise.

Excellente idée. Enchérit Allen en s'enfonçant dans la foule. »

Deux gêneurs de moins sur le dos !

Allen soupira. Malheureusement ils étaient plus de deux à fouiner dans cette ville…

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, son œil gauche lui avait brièvement signalé la présence d'un Akuma mais il n'était déjà plus visible.

« Où te caches-tu l'horreur ? murmura-t-il en s'avançant sur l'allée principale du petit village. »

L'exorciste cherchait nonchalamment et sans grand intérêt l'Akuma quand il entendit un cri d'effroi. Il grimaça, mais qui donc pouvait pousser un hurlement pareil ?

Les passants autour de lui tournèrent la tête un bref instant avant de continuer leur routine avec indifférence.

« Mais qu'ils sont charmants ! Pensa Allen. Tu peux mourir sous leur nez et hurler comme un damné ils en ont vraiment rien à faire… »

Son œil gauche réagit et il se fraya rapidement un passage vers la source du cri. Il préférait ne pas attendre que l'Akuma fasse des saletés partout, après c'est eux qui étaient accusés d'être incompétents !

Ses pas le menèrent dans une impasse étroite où la créature du Comte Millénaire enserrait le cou d'une pauvre femme paniquée.

« Où est l'Innocence ?

Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Je savais bien que je te retrouverais, l'horreur ! lança Allen en s'immisçant joyeusement dans la conversation.

Un exorciste ?

Tout juste tas de ferrailles. »

L'Akuma se détourna de sa proie et le chargea. Allen sourit et activa son Innocence. So bras gauche se transforma en une sorte d'épée rattachée à son corps.

Il leva son arme et trancha proprement la machine infernale en deux.

« Dire que les niveaux deux sont sensés être plus distrayant… Commenta-t-il tandis que l'Akuma explosait. Aucune esthétique en plus c'est vraiment désolant… »

Puis il se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la femme qu'il venait de sauver et la vit s'enfuir en courant, hurlant de joie.

« Drôle de façon de remercier son sauveur… soupira le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il va falloir la retrouver en plus, elle a l'air d'avoir un rapport avec l'Innocence. »

Après quelques heures de rechercher infructueuses, Allen rejoint Lenalee au point de rendez-vous qu'il s'était fixé, à savoir : la taverne du village.

Lenalee n'ayant rien trouvé ce fut donc Allen qui lui raconta sa mésaventure dans la ruelle après avoir commandé une douzaine de plats.

« C'est donc la seule piste que nous ayons… conclut la jeune fille avec une moue pensive. Il faut la retrouver !

Encore une fois je suis ébahi devant tant de perspicacité…

Si tu ne l'avais pas laissée filer on n'aurait pas eu ce problème ! En plus les Akuma la traque ! lui reprocha Lenalee.

On sera vite au courant s'ils la retrouve, ils ne sont pas très discrets. Dit Allen en posant sa tête sur sa main.

Mais… Et elle… tu n'a donc aucun cœur ?

Si, si j'en ai bien un, sinon j'aurais du mal à vivre je pense. De toute façon, comme je te l'ai dit, - les oreilles ça se lave aussi - il ne doit pas y avoir trente-six femmes avec un visage de déterré dans ce patelin... »

Au même moment Allen sentit un regard insistant dans son dos et remarqua qu'ils étaient les espionnés, plus ou moins discrètement, depuis la table d'à côté.

« Ben tiens c'est elle, là. Ajouta-t-il placidement en la désignant du petit signe de tête avant de retourner à ses plats. »

Lenalee se tourna vers l'emplacement désigné. La femme avait des cheveux noirs tirés en chignon et des yeux cerclés de la même couleur, ses traits tirés et son air frêle lui donnait un air perdu et vaguement effrayant.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un instant sans comprendre, puis leur regard revint sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui achevait tranquillement de manger.

Il posa alors ses couverts et se leva.

« Vous comptez rester planter là longtemps ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée…

Allen… commença Lenalee.

Ce n'est pas à toi ni a cette femme que je parle Lenalee… Mais plutôt à ces chères boites de conserves assises là-bas qui ne nous ont pas lâchées des yeux. »

Les quatre hommes installés autour du bar se levèrent dans un même mouvement.

« L'œil gauche de cet humain est agaçant ! Jappa l'un.

Oui ! Monsieur le Comte devrais s'en occuper ! Renchérit un autre en se transformant.

J'ai de très beaux yeux je sais… entama théâtralement Allen sous le regard médusé du reste de l'assistance. C'est tellement rare de nos jours des yeux gris comme les miens ! Des iris éclatants, finement cerclés de noir, qui s'éclaircissent ensuite dans un magnifique dégradé de gris partant de l'anthracite jusqu'au gris perle… Ces yeux reflètent toute ma pureté, toute mon innocence et cet incommensurable charme qui me caractérise…

Arrêtes de t'envoyer des roses, l'exorciste !

Au moins j'en reçois, moi, tas de ferraille ! Répliqua Allen, boudeur, en activant son Innocence. »

Le jeune maudit bondit et l'enfonça sans plus de procès dans la tête du premier niveau deux qui explosa avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. La femme poussa un nouveau cri d'effroi et l'exorciste ne fut pas le seul à se boucher les oreilles, Lenalee et les Akuma en firent autant. Pire que les ongles sur un tableau noir !

« Je m'occupe d'elle ! Lança Lenalee avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre avec elle.

Mais oui tout à fait, et moi je délivre les âmes des trois niveaux deux restant et je te rattrape après... Tout à fait ! Ironisa Allen. Lâcheuse va, je prends note !

Hé hé ! Ton amie s'est fait la malle exorciste. Railla un Akuma.

Sans rire… Je n'avais pas remarqué… lui renvoya-t-il. Je lui rendrais la pareille plus tard.

Déjà faudrait-il que tu vives encore demain !

Mais, si j'ai bien compris, demain n'arrive pas dans cette ville, non ? sourit l'adolescent. »

Il esquiva agilement les attaques des machines infernales tout en les narguant, par l'Enfer ne pouvait-il pas tenir en place une seconde ?

« Restes tranquille exorciste ! Cria l'un d'eux.

J'ai pas franchement envie là tu sais… Aussi horrible que soit ma vie j'y tiens un minimum quand même. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'adolescent changea la forme de son arme anti-Akuma et pointa le canon droit sur eux.

« Souriez ! La petite décharge va sortir ! lança Allen en posant un genou au sol. »

Mais au même instant les trois Akuma tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et s'enfuirent à leur tour en défonçant le plafond.

Allen fixa le trou un instant sans comprendre, puis il se détourna avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à détaler ? C'est d'une impolitesse ! J'en suis indigné ! »

Il désactiva son Innocence et sortit de la taverne en ruine avec son air le plus décontracté, « c'est pas moi qui ait fait ça ! » semblait-il dire en sifflotant. Mais derrière ce masque de façade il réfléchissait à toute allure, pourquoi les Akuma avaient-ils soudainement décidés qu'il n'était pas assez amusant pour eux ? D'habitude la simple vu d'un exorciste leur donnait des envies de meurtres irrépressibles. A moins que…

Les yeux d'Allen s'étrécirent à cette pensé, il n'existait qu'une personne à sa connaissance capable de faire faire demi-tour à ces créatures. Et s'il est bien là, c'est très mauvais pour eux…

« Timcampy, emmènes-moi jusqu'à Lenalee. »

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'auberge, soudain méfiant, avant de suivre le petit golem doré. S'il avait seulement levé les yeux il aurait vu une petite fille aux cheveux hérissés de couleur nuit qui le fixait avec un grand sourire de prédateur accroché aux lèvres…

« Allen ! »

L'interpellé redressa la tête et se tourna vers sa « camarade », le regard vide.

« Oui ?

Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Lenalee exaspérée.

Non. Répondit-il simplement en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était. »

La jeune chinoise lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, il n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'il était rentré. Pas de raillerie devant ses vaines tentatives pour calmer la femme, nommée Miranda, qu'ils venaient de sauver, pas de commentaires désobligeants sur le fait qu'elle soit partie en le laissant se débrouiller seul… Rien de rien, le calme plat.

Et cet état de silence prolongé n'avait pas rassuré la jeune fille le moins du monde au contraire il en était presque effrayant et elle commençait à se demander si elle ne préférait pas voir le garçon aux cheveux blancs retrouver son esprit sarcastique et désagréable.

« Allen ? Retenta-t-elle la gorge nouée par le stress.

Oui ? Répéta se dernier en se détournant à nouveau de sa contemplation muette.

Est-ce que… Tu ne serais pas malade ? Tu as l'air… bizarre.

Si j'en ai l'air peut-être que j'en ai la chanson aussi alors… Répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Qu… Quoi ? l'interrogea Lenalee sans comprendre.

Oublies, mes jeux de mots dépassent de très loin ton entendement… »

Et il se replongea dans son état second avec un petit soupir las. Au même moment, Miranda pénétra dans la pièce et leur adressa un regard empli inquiétude. Elle s'était finalement apaisée peu après le retour d'Allen, celui-ci l'avait prise à partie dans une autre pièce et avait aimablement discuté avec elle pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Lenalee en était restée bouche bée, comment le garçon si était-il pris ? Etait-il finalement capable de gentillesse ?

« Allen…

Lenalee, si c'est pour me poser une nouvelle question sans le moindre intérêt juste pour meubler le silence qui règne dans cette pièce, je t'en pris abstiens-toi. La coupa le maudit avec détachement.

Mais c'était pour savoir… Où penses-tu que l'Innocence est cachée ?

Tu viens de perdre une nouvelle occasion de te taire… fit remarquer le jeune garçon et une petite lueur mesquine se ralluma au fond de ses prunelles argentés.

Tu peux au moins y répondre ! Insista-t-elle.

Et bien il n'y a pas cinquante solutions, soit notre nouvelle amie au cri dévastateur est en contact avec l'Innocence, soit elle est en contact direct avec le compatible. Expliqua Allen sas équivoque. Mais vu qu'elle a plus l'air d'une veille fille en puissance que d'une femme épanouie je dirais qu'elle a un lien « privilégié » avec l'Innocence.

Comment en l'as-tu déduit ?

Grâce à la conversation que j'ai eut avec Miranda tout à l'heure. Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec les femmes non plus on dirait, c'est désespérant. La nargua-t-il en reprenant petit à petit du poil de la bête.

Tu n'es pas gentil avec ta camarade, exorciste ! Le réprimanda gaiment une voix enfantine. Mais je te remercie pour ces renseignements croustillants ! »

Surpris, Allen, Lenalee et Miranda se retournèrent vers la petite fille qui venait de parler, elle avait des cheveux bleus foncés dressés en épis désordonnés et des yeux espiègles de la même couleur, elle portait un chemisier blanc plissé et une courte jupe noire. Elle tenait un étrange parapluie rose avec une tête de citrouille à la main.

Allen sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais son œil gauche ne réagit pas, n'était-elle pas un Akuma ?

« Et qui es-tu toi ? Interrogea-t-il avec froideur.

Road Kamelot ! Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Pourquoi cet air méfiant ? Je ne fais que passer.

Mais par où es-tu rentrée ? s'exclama Lenalee en reculant d'un pas.

Par la porte pardi ! Tu rentres par la cheminée toi ?

Deux occasions de perdu… se désola Allen en secouant la tête devant tant de niaiserie. »

Et sans en ajouter davantage il se leva et activa son Innocence. Sous ses airs sarcastiques il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est un Akuma ?

Non.

Mais alors…

Bien vu exorciste ! intervint la petite fille avec un grand sourire. Non je ne suis pas un Akuma, je suis bien humaine…

Mais encore ?

Je suis une Noah, une descendante de Noé, et vous petits exorcistes, vous allez me divertir aujourd'hui… déclara-t-elle. »

Aussitôt après une vague noire envahi la pièce et se rua vers eux et la dernière chose que vit Allen avant de perdre connaissance, fut un sourire inhumain juste devant son visage…


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu'Allen revint à lui il ne bougea pas immédiatement, préférant rester inerte et conserver un air inconscient le temps d'analyser la situation.

Tout d'abord : Où était-il et comment était-il arrivé là ?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était de cette gamine flippante qui avait fait irruption chez Miranda, sans se gêner, et qui leur avait envoyait une vague bizarre à la figure. Ha ! Elle avait également fait remarquer à Lenalee que tout le monde ne rentre pas dans une maison comme le Père Noël mais bien par un outil très utile qui pivote sur ses gonds appelé « porte ». A noter : la gamine avait l'air d'avoir de la répartie, un bon point, il en tirerait peut-être quelque chose.

Pour la question où, les yeux fermés et à demi avachi par terre c'était plutôt dur de répondre mais il n'entendait plus les allées et venues des gens de la ville, il y avait donc des chances qu'ils l'aient quitté sans le savoir.

Deuxièmement : L'Examen minutieux.

A première vu il était vivant, il était toujours puceau et en un seul morceau. Il arrivait toujours à sortir des jeux de mots et rimes pourris donc son cerveau était intact. Bon point aussi !

Sinon il avait juste un peu mal au bras gauche mais sans plus… A vérifier quand même parce que sinon, sans Innocence, il ne partirait pas bien loin.

Troisièmement : L'Évaluation rapide de la situation. Encore une fois les yeux fermé ce n'est pas évident mais il y avait de l'agitation un peu plus loin. Quoi exactement ? C'est une bonne question… S'il entrouvrait tout doucement les yeux sans se faire voir peut-être que…

« Hey Allen Walker ! Arrêtes ton cinéma, tu peux ouvrir les yeux je sais que tu es conscient. Lui dit une voix chantante. »

Oups raté ! Allen ouvrir innocemment ses yeux argentés et se redressa légèrement avec un petit sursaut théâtral avant de porter un regard blasé sur la petite fille aux cheveux de couleur nuit.

« Moi qui pensait être un bon acteur… qu'est-ce qui m'a trahis ? demanda-t-il en soupirant l'air de rien.

Je te l'ai dit, je suis une Noah. Lui répondit Road, toujours souriante, en le toisant avec une certaine pitié.

Super, ça ne m'avance pas vraiment… répliqua Allen avec un regard furieux, il détestait qu'on le toise de cette manière et il haïssait encore plus de se retrouver en position d'infériorité. Je reformule, C'est quoi un Noah et comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé ?

_Nous sommes les apôtres que le vrai Dieu à choisi. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec vous ni avec le faux Dieu qui est le votre. Nous ne sommes des humains ordinaire, nous sommes les frères et sœurs du Comte Millénaire… expliqua-t-elle sans que ses lèvres ne bougent. »_

Allen cligna des yeux, surpris, ben merde alors ! Elle était ventriloque où quoi ? Il l'avait distinctement entendue et pourtant elle n'a pas desserré les dents ! D'accord il avait déjà vu des ventriloques dans quelques uns des nombreux cirques où il avait passé une partie de son enfance, mais aucun n'était aussi habile et encore moins une gamine de cet âge !

Road éclata de rire au même moment et son rire sembla se répercuter dans les pensées du jeune maudit :

_« C'est dans ta tête que ça se passe mon grand ! _

Comment ça ? interrogea Allen à voix haute, les sourcils froncés. Tu lis mes pensées ?

_Entre autre oui, je suis la Noah porteuse du Rêve après tout. Ho non ! N'essaye même pas de me repousser, tu ne peux rien contre moi Allen… »_

Il fronça les sourcils, qu'elle lise ses pensées ou pas, à l'instant présent, il s'en fichait pas mal… Elle pouvait même farfouiller dans toute sa tête si elle voulait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de bien intéressant. Mais il rangea précieusement l'information dans un coin de son esprit, c'était toujours bon à savoir.

Soudain la peau de Road vira alors au gris foncé, ces yeux passèrent du bleu sombre à l'or liquide et des croix vinrent marquer son front. Devant cette métamorphose inattendue, Allen ne pu se retenir de lancer :

« Wouah ! Tu bronzes gris toi ?

Quel humour… dévastateur… commenta-t-elle avec une moue déçue.

Je sais oui, c'était minable mais je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main là.

C'est mon apparence de Noah. »

Ha ! Alors c'est ça concrètement un Noah ?

Allen haussa les épaules, à chacun son bronzage après tout !

Et elle avait bien dit que les Noah était les « Frères et sœurs du Comte Millénaire » ?

Allons bon ! Mais ils ont des espérances de vie de combien de siècles ceux-là ? C'est de la discrimination ! De l'injustice ! Si les humains sont même plus égaux entre eux à la naissance où va le monde ?

« Vers les trois jours de ténèbres. Répondit Road pour lui avec un clin d'œil complice. J'avoue que je suis assez surprise, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de pensées auxquelles je m'attendais de la part d'un exorciste…

A chacun ses préoccupations.

… Mais le Prince m'a déjà parlé de toi Allen Walker.

En des termes admiratifs et très élogieux je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ajouta Allen avec ironie.

On peut dire ça comme ça. Rit-elle avant de d'ancrer ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Il est rare qu'un humain l'intrigue tu sais ? Et ton œil gauche est un cas unique… Tu peux voir les âmes piégées dans les Akuma depuis que tu as changé ton cher père en l'un d'entre eux, c'est inédit !

C'est pas franchement mignon à voir tu sais… »

Allen balaya la pièce des yeux, il était dans une pièce sombre et glauque où de nombreuses bougies de toutes les couleurs flottaient en l'air. Pas de mur visible à part celui contre lequel il était appuyé et des ténèbres brumeuses à perte de vue. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Les trois Akuma de la taverne étaient également présent, avec leurs hideuses têtes dirigées vers lui.

A sa droite Miranda était à demi-inconsciente, des pieux colorés plantés dans ses mains la maintenaient contre son horloge. Elle ne serait pas d'un grand secours en cas de grabuge…

Et là, derrière Road, qu'est-ce c'est ? Allen tendit le cou pour mieux voir la chaise au haut dossier droit sur laquelle était assise une jeune fille. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts soigneusement coiffés et vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Lenalee.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, tiens il l'avait oubliée elle !

Le garçon arqua alors un sourcil, quelque chose clochait, sa « coéquipière » semblait inconsciente et pourtant elle gardait les yeux ouverts mais vides.

Enfin vides… elle avait toujours eut ce regard dépourvu d'intelligence depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée à la Citadelle mais là c'était carrément anormal ! Il n'y avait même plus cette étincelle de niaiserie, ni ce reflet bovin et encore moins cet écœurant éclat de gaité naïve au fin fond de ses iris d'améthystes.

« Tu n'est vraiment pas gentil du tout en fait…

Vous lui avait montré quoi pour la laisser dans cet état ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité, il sourit, la présenter à cet état devant son frère pourrait s'avérer distrayant...

Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Mais rien, rien du tout… »

Il se risqua à se relever en s'appuyant contre le mur avant sa main droite. Son bras gauche lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers celui-ci et détourna la tête sitôt après. Trois longues estafilades couvraient sont horrible bras rouge et la petite croix incrustée dans sa main brillait avec moins d'éclat. Il allait avoir du mal à les tirer de là…

« Ce n'est pas très jolie à voir n'est-ce pas ?

Il était déjà moche avant… acquiesça Allen.

Tu n'aimes pas ton Innocence ? S'étonna Road en se penchant en avant depuis le parapluie rose avec une tête de citrouille sur lequel elle était assise.

Ho ! Et bien disons que lorsque qu'elle décide de parasiter un membre et que les gens n'y voit qu'une monstruosité c'est plutôt embêtant. Mais sinon, oui, j'adore me balader avec une main difforme presque aussi grande que moi et me faire agresser par des boites de conserves en tout genre. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est le pied !

Hé l'exorciste se moque de nous !

Il est vraiment méchant ! Très méchant !

On vous a causé à vous ? Gronda dangereusement la Noah et ils se turent aussitôt. »

Les trois Akuma s'étaient recroquevillaient au ton acerbe de la petite fille, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils redoutaient plus que tout c'était bien ses colères qui pouvaient être aussi imprévisibles et meurtrières que celles de leur maître.

Devant ce silence pesant Allen ne pu réprimer un sourire narquois et siffla d'admiration.

« Quel silence, c'est assourdissant ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi ils sont partis si vite dans la taverne…

Tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement en sautant de son perchoir.

Pourquoi poser la question quand on connaît déjà la réponse ? Soupira Allen qui la fixait prudemment alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. »

Elle était plus petite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, si un combat devait s'engager, il aurait facilement le dessus au corps à corps. L'exorciste ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, elle avait beau présenter le visage innocent d'une enfant, la lueur dans son regard en disait long sur sa vrai nature.

« C'est plus amusant de t'entendre le dire à voix haute…

_Et si je décidais de tout penser ? demanda-t-il mentalement avant de grimacer quand le rire enfantin de Road résonna dans sa tête. _

_Je serais très en colère si tu le fait ! Lui répondit-elle en chantonnant._

_Ha, et Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que ça ne t'es pas réservé ! _»

Elle n'était plus qu'à quatre pas de lui et il fut tenté de reculer mais son pied buta contre le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Sans réfléchir il activa son Innocence et l'immense bras métallique se plaça entre eux comme une barrière et, à sa grande surprise, elle ne recula pas. Elle alla même jusqu'à poser sa main sur la croix verte et brillante.

« Quel dommage que tu sois un exorciste… Je t'aurais bien gardé ! dit-elle avec regret.

« Gardé » ? Comment ça « gardé » ?

Oui… Je t'aurais eu pour moi toute seule ! »

Allen blêmit, voilà qu'une gamine de douze ans à peine voulait le séquestrer !

Encore ça aurait été une belle jeune femme d'accord, pourquoi pas… mais pas une gamine !

« Et tes parents t'autorisent à enferm… « Garder » des gens ?

Je ne considère pas les êtres humains comme des « gens ». Ricana-t-elle. Et mon père ne peut pas me refuser une poupée voyons ! »

Là ça devenait carrément flippant…

Mais dans quel monde vivent-ils ?

Allen avait beau avoir lui aussi un côté sombre et se moquer ouvertement de ses camarades, il était presque aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait subir les pauvres victimes de cette petite psychopathe en puissance. Pour une fois dans sa vie, la toute première fois en vérité, Allen était bien content d'être un exorciste.

Il regrettait également d'avoir autant attiré l'attention sur lui mais à moindre mesure en comparaison...

« Mais c'est vrai que je n'en pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je ramène un garçon. Ajouta Road songeuse. Enfin moi je ne risque rien, ce serait surtout à ma poupée de s'inquiéter.

Je suis ravi de ne pas en faire parti alors. Dit-il à mi-voix.

Tu sais je peux toujours te donner au Comte et te garder un peu plus longtemps. Suggéra-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire railleur.

Sans façon, merci.

Tu es si distrayant ! Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de te rencontrer de nouveau. Insista-t-elle.

Moi pas.

Tu as réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ?

Non, mais on peut toujours parler pour meubler une conversation même si c'est pour ne rien dire. Ca peut toujours embrouiller son interlocuteur et le faire changer de sujet, ou encore l'agacer ou le laisser se perdre en lui faisant croire qu'il n'a pas dit ce qu'il a dit alors qu'il l'a dit et qu'au final la conversation tourne en rond autour de ce qu'il a dit et il finira par en oublier tout ce qui a été...

Et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire. Nota Road en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas idiote.

Malheureusement… Et ça m'embête de devoir en arriver là… »

Soudain Allen leva son bras gauche, prêt à frapper et affronta le regard dorée de leur geôlière.

« Relâche-nous et je te laisse tranquille ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton réfrigèrent.

Parce que tu penses être en position de me poser des conditions ? Nah ! Petit exorciste tu es bien naïf… »

Une vingtaine de bougies pointues apparurent au même instant autour d'elle.

« Et que ferais-tu si j'attaquais votre nouvelle recrue ? »

D'un seul et gracieux mouvement du poignet elle commanda les bougies qui se tournèrent et fusèrent droit sur Miranda.

Au même moment Allen s'élança et s'interposa entre la compatible et les bougies acérées.

Il grimaça quand les pointes se plantèrent dans sa gigantesque main et dans ses membres non-protégés. La douleur lui arracha un grognement.

Il se soutint contre l'horloge pour se tenir debout mais le monde sembla tourner devant ses yeux. Il ne sentit pas le choc mais il su que ses jambes venaient de le lâcher. La douleur se substitua à l'engourdissement et une irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux s'insinua en lui.

Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes quand une goutte éclata sur la joue du jeune exorciste.

Miranda se tenait à ses côtés, il l'entendait sangloter doucement et murmurer son nom.

« Hé… Va falloir être plus forte que ça si tu veux être exorciste… murmura-t-il faiblement. Active… l'Innocence… »

Miranda écarquilla les yeux, il était encore vivant !

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment ! Je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien !

C'est le moment ou jamais d'être utile alors… Gémit Allen en se débattant pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Demande-lui… »

Miranda leva la tête vers son horloge, les yeux baignés de larmes, tout reposait sur ses épaules à elle maintenant. L'Innocence… En serait-elle seulement capable ? Le garçon pouvait s'être trompé, elle n'était peut-être pas celle qu'ils cherchaient !

Et dans ce cas ils mouraient tous…

Elle s'agrippa au bois vernie avec force et désespoir. En réponse une lumière blanche éclatante surgit du sol autour d'eux.

« Je t'en supplie Innocence ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

Allen battit faiblement des paupières, il sentait qu'il reprenait des forces peu à peu. Il tendit le cou vers Miranda, elle et son horloge étaient nimbées de lumière. L'Innocence de la ville où le temps se rembobine avait créé une bulle protectrice pour eux. Il eut un petit sourire devant son air étonné.

« Ben voilà ! Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

A… Allen !

Oui c'est moi. Dit-il en examinant avec intérêt ses membres où les plaies se résorbaient à vue d'oeil.

Mais tu… Balbutia Miranda entre deux sanglots.

… es en plaine forme. J'aime_ beaucoup_ ton Innocence sais-tu ? Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur. »

Il ramassa son manteau d'exorciste et le frotta avec une moue agacée. Allons bon ! Le vêtement était couvert de poussière, de sang et même déchiré par endroit ! A quoi il allait ressemblait avec ce torchon sur le dos ?

D'accord le petit côté aventurier avait son charme, certes, mais là on voyait clairement qu'il sortait d'une tuerie ! En plus le look aventurier ne lui avait jamais plus. Avec les cheveux blancs, la balafre et le bras bizarre ça faisait un peu trop surchargé à son goût.

« Ho misère ! Geint Allen. Il faut que j'aille chercher Lenalee maintenant ! »

Il réactiva son bras et s'avança vers la paroi :

« Quand faut y aller… faut y aller ! Ajouta-t-il avec un soupir las. Je regrette déjà ce que je vais faire… A tout de suite Miranda ! »

Allen passa à travers la protection sans rencontrer de résistance et réapparut devant trois Akuma abasourdis. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, sa main se transforma en canon et il leur tira dessus. Il les entendit pousser des cris de rage et d'indignation.

« Coucou ! C'est encore moi ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Tu triches l'exorciste ! Tu triches !

Et vous, vous ne trichez pas à trois contre un peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il marchait calmement.

Mais… Ce n'est pas pareil !

Ou alors compter jusqu'à trois pour des niveaux deux c'est trop dur…

La ferme exorciste !

Tu sais ma boîte à sardine adorée, mon petit nom c'est Allen Walker. A-llen !

Va te faire enculer !

Ha ! Encore un qui a de bonnes adresses à me proposer ! sourit Allen en éliminant un premier Akuma. »

Il repoussa le second Akuma sur le troisième et ils se percutèrent avec un horrible bruit métallique. Soudain Allen pivota et lança son bras vers Road qui n'esquiva pas. L'Innocence s'abattit sur la descendante de Noé dans une intense lumière verte.

L'adolescent sentit plus clairement qu'il ne vit les longues griffes effilés comme des lames de rasoir déchirer la chair et lacérer les os. Il détourna la tête incapable d'en regarder davantage. Puis il retira son Innocence du corps ensanglanté sans un regard et saisie doucement le corps inerte de Lenalee dans ses griffes.

Allen tourna les talons en direction du dôme protecteur créé par Miranda et, mal à l'aise, il adressa un dernier regard à la masse ensanglanté que formait le corps de Road :

« Paix à ton âme petit fille… murmura-t-il.

Mais qui a dit qu'elle m'avait quitté ? Répliqua une voix enfantine dans son dos. »

Brusquement Allen sentit une main agripper son épaule avec force et le plaquer au sol. Il en eu le souffle coupé et lâcha sa coéquipière qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

Allen leva les yeux et pâlit quand il vit le visage ravagé de la jeune Noah juste au-dessus de lui.

« Les apparences sont trompeuses. Continua Road tandis que sa chair se reconstituait tout seule. On ne te l'a jamais dit Allen ? »

Pour la première fois Allen sentit les mots lui manquer et resta silencieux devant le sourire carnassier de Road. Celle-ci se pencha alors sur lui :

« Curieux n'est-ce-pas ? Lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Ce que tu vois là n'est pas la vrai Road Kamelot. Tu ne peux pas me tuer Allen… Parce que tu ne connais pas la véritable « moi ». Mais moi je le peux… »

Allen déglutit et tenta de bouger son bras gauche de nouveau, mais une série de bougies colorées l'épinglèrent au sol. Il cria et se débâtit en vain sous le regard dorée de la Noah du Rêve.

« Tu hurles merveilleusement bien Allen ! J'avoue que tu m'as bien distraite aujourd'hui. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me sens d'humeur clémente, c'est pourquoi je ne te tuerais pas pour cette fois. Tes amies non plus ! Nous verrons ça dans un prochain acte.

Road ! Monsieur le Comte ne va pas être content de ton retard Lero ! Cria une voix qu'Allen n'avait pas encore entendue.

Du calme le parapluie je viens ! Répondit l'intéressée en se relevant avec un soupir. J'espère te revoir bientôt Allen Walker ! Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons se sera conformément aux plans du Prince et la pitié n'y aura pas de place. »

Allen siffla de colère et la suivit du regard avec fureur. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être si faible ?

Tout à coup le sol se mit à trembler et une grande porte en forme de cœur en surgit. Road attrapa le parapluie rose par le manche et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers la porte.

« A la prochaine Allen ! lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître. »

A l'instant où les battants se refermèrent sur sa silhouette chétive la salle parue se dissoudre d'elle-même et Allen se sentit tomber dans le vide. Il lui sembla entendre Miranda crier plus loin puis...

Lorsqu'Allen revint à lui sa première pensée fut qu'il avait faim, très faim. Comme pour le souligner son ventre émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre une plainte d'agonie et un rugissement bestial. Il entendit quelqu'un bondir sur ses pieds à ses côtés.

« Mais bon sang c'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda une voix masculine. »

Allen faillit grimacer, il n'aimait pas ce timbre plein d'une fausse gaité. Encore un sans ami qui cherche à se rendre intéressant… Pour la peine il avait bien envie de lui coller la frousse de sa vie.

Il entendit la personne s'approcher de lui et le devina en train de se pencher lentement au-dessus du lit…

Maintenant !

« Bou ! S'exclama Allen en ouvrant grand les yeux et en repoussant son veilleur du pied. »

La surprise eu l'effet escompté et l'autre poussa un cri pas franchement viril.

« Toi aussi tu cris bien on dirait… soupira Allen, narquois, en sortant du lit comme si de rien n'était. »

Il prit ses affaires sur le dossier d'une chaise toute proche et commença à s'habiller.

Il profita aussi pour s'aviser de l'identité de « l'homme » qui venait de hurler. C'était un rouquin qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgé que lui à l'œil droit masqué par un cache-œil noir, et l'autre, d'un vert lumineux, ne lâchait pas le jeune exorciste. Ceci dit même sa stupeur momentanée passée, en rouquin tentait de conserver son expression.

Mouai… pas très convaincant.

Allen fronça les sourcils, tout chez le jeune homme plaqué au mur devant lui respirait le mensonge et la froideur dissimulée. A quelle sorte de phénomène avait-il encore à faire ?

« Mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ? S'exclama-t-il une main sur le torse.

Allons, tu ne vas pas te vexer pour si peu ! C'était une petite blague voyons ! Répondit Allen avec son sourire le plus angélique.

Petite ? »

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur deux nouvelles personnes. Le premier, Komui Lee, s'arrêta en voyant Allen debout et le considéra avec méfiance en remontant ses lunettes du bout des doigts. Ha ! Il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa légère « modification » sur son cher Komulin. Et le second était un petit vieux au moins octogénaire, tout rabougris, avec trois cheveux dressés sur le caillou et des cernes qui n'avaient rien à envier à un panda.

« _Sans intérêt_. Pensa le maudit. »

Prenant les devants sur ses visiteurs, et sans se départir de son sourire, Allen fini d'enfiler son manteau et sortit de la pièce avec un petit signe de la main sous les regards médusés de l'adolescent et de son ancêtre. Il n'avait pas envie de démarrer une de ces interminables séances de questionnement et de présentation maintenant ! Il sortait à peine de convalescence ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir et prendre l'air deux minutes. Le reste attendrait.

Après le départ de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, Komui soupira et se frotta le front avec lassitude il ne le fréquentait pas depuis très longtemps mais il savait plus trop qui du gamin ou de Cross était le pire.

« Je suis désolé… Il a… Ho et puis non je ne sais pas lui a pris ! S'excusa Komui.

Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda le jeune borgne.

J'en ai bien peur… On n'en sait trop rien en fait, il change constamment d'humeur. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense.

Ça cache peut-être quelque chose. Commenta le vieil homme avec objectivité. Il est plus facile de tenir les gens à l'écart que de leur avouer certaines choses.

C'est peut-être vrai Bookman, mais allez savoir ce qui ce passe dans sa tête…

Et… Vous ne craignez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en le laissant partir comme ça ?

C'est vrai, Lavi rattrape-le. Ordonna le vieux Bookman.

Pourquoi moi ? S'indigna le rouquin.

Parce que c'est toi qui a soulevé la question. Et puis il serait intéressant d'en savoir plus à son sujet tu ne crois pas ?

Qu'entendez-vous par là ? intervint Komui.

Hebraska l'a désigné comme étant le « Destructeur de Temps », je n'en suis pas sur mais il se pourrait que ce garçon ait un rôle important à jouer dans cette guerre… »

Le Surintendant resta silencieux, il était vrai que la prophétie concernant Allen Walker était loin d'être claire, mais il n'avait jamais songé que ce gamin prétentieux pourrait réellement être un atout.

« J'en doute fort… Mais après tout vous ne connaissez pas encore le phénomène. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça et se tourna vers son apprenti qui ne semblait pas trop apprécier la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée. Néanmoins Lavi haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce à son tour.

« Dis-toi que c'est pour les archives. Dis-toi que c'est pour les archives. Se répéta-t-il en cherchant la tignasse blanche d'Allen dans la foule. Ce foutu môme n'est surement pas aussi terrible que le raconte Komui. Il ne peut pas te pourrir la vie ! »

Soudain il le vit tourner au coin de la rue, sans réfléchir il s'élança à sa suite en criant son nom. Le garçon était à peine remit de ses blessures, s'il tombait sur un Akuma il risquait d'y rester !

Lavi tourna à l'angle et son pied heurta quelque chose et il s'étala au sol de tout son long. L'apprenti Bookman entendit un ricanement au-dessus de sa tête et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage moqueur d'Allen.

« Alors comme ça on me suit ? demanda Allen avec un grand sourire. Serais-tu un harceleur ?

Mais non ! réplica Lavi avec des yeux ronds.

Dans ce cas tu n'as pas à me suivre. Lui renvoya Allen en se retournant.

Mais… tu te remets à peine de ton combat contre un Noah ! Comment pourrais-tu être en état de te défendre correctement ?

J'ai faim… dit Allen avec indifférence en chercher du regard un endroit où manger. »

Lavi le dévisagea avec ahurissement et Allen n'y prêta pas attention, autre chose venait de capter son attention.

« _Tiens, tiens…_ ricana-t-il intérieurement. _Le rouquin sait pour les Noah._ »

Allen reconsidéra sa position vis-à-vis du garçon il pourrait peut-être en tirer quelque chose…

« Ça te dis de manger avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Euh… Et bien oui pourquoi pas. Répondit Lavi surpris et ravi à la fois. »

Il venait de trouver un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune exorciste maudit et l'idée était de ce dernier !

« _L'occasion est trop belle…_ songea-t-il sans savoir que le garçon aux cheveux blancs devait se retenir d'éclater de rire devant son air satisfait. »

Allen entraîna Lavi à sa suite et, tout en avalant des quantités inimaginables de nourriture inimaginables pour le rouquin, il feignit l'ignorance et en profita pour glisser quelques interrogations.

« Hum… J'y pense… commença Allen, hésitant. Tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'un « Noah », qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Lavi le dévisagea un instant, incertain, avant de lui répondre évasivement :

« La fille qui vous a attaquée c'est présenté d'après Miranda…

Ca ne me dit pas pour autant ce que c'est…

Et bien ce sont des humains un peu particuliers qui se sont alliés au Comte Millénaire. Ils sont au nombre de treize et se sont autoproclamés « apôtres » et leur but est le même que celui du Comte. Expliqua Lavi d'un ton détaché.

Encore des tarés… Et c'est tout ce que l'on sait d'eux ? questionna Allen, intéressé malgré lui. Des types avec la peau grise et des croix sur le front ça ne court pas les rues pourtant.

Il semblerait qu'ils soient capables de passer inaperçu au milieu des humains.

Super ! ça fait quelque milliards de suspects en plus des Akuma donc… Soupira Allen.

Mais toi tu peux les voir non ? demanda Lavi soudain plus attentif. Comment cela se fait ? »

«_ J'appelle ça mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Bravo ! Parce que tu crois que je vais gentiment te raconter ma petite vie et tout ce que tu veux savoir ? _pensa Allen en souriant narquoisement sa tête reposant sur la paume de sa main. _Mon pauvre…_ »

« J'ai connu des manières plus fines pour tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un. Dit-il à voix haute devant le regard faussement idiot du rouquin. Oui je vois les âmes des Akuma…

Ca doit être bien pratique ! s'exclama Lavi avec une écœurante gaité feinte. »

Allen se rembrunit immédiatement et grimaça en lui lançant un regard mauvais, non il n'aimait pas ce fouineur…

Il afficha un nouveau sourire froid :

« Tout dépend parce que tu entends par pratique. Sais-tu à quoi ressemble l'âme prisonnière dans ces machines ? Non ? Un cadavre aurait bien meilleure mine… susurra Allen, doucereux, en jouant machinalement avec les ailes de Timcampy. Des restes humains enchaînés pour l'éternité à une épave pour souffrir de l'idiotie de l'égoïste qui les a rappelés sur Terre... As-tu déjà vu un mort pleurer, hurler et se contorsionner Lavi ? As-tu déjà songé à l'Enfer ? »

Lavi ne répondit pas et sentit son sourire glisser de ses lèvres, au contraire le sourire glacial d'Allen s'agrandit quand il se leva et passa à côté de lui :

« Ce que je vois Lavi, c'est _l'Enfer._ Chuchota le maudit avant de le quitter en lui laissant la note de son repas gargantuesque et de quoi réfléchir. »

Lavi frémit et le regarda partir sans rien dire, Allen cachait certainement quelque chose mais Komui avait raison. Ce gamin lui faisait froid dans le dos et pour une fois il n'avait pas très envie d'en apprendre davantage…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Allen regardait le paysage défiler travers la petite vitre du fiacre noir avec une expression d'ennui profond… A côté de lui ces deux camarades exorcistes écoutaient attentivement le Surintendant et faisaient de leur mieux pour oublier la présence du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

On ne réveille pas un chat qui dort.

Les yeux argentés du maudit se tournèrent un instant vers le chinois, franchement pour leur annoncer la mort prématurée d'un Maréchal de quatre-vingt-neuf ans il aurait pu rester à la Citadelle. Allen ne se retint même pas de bailler ouvertement quand Komui leur rappela qu'ils étaient précieux à l'Ordre et qu'ils devaient redoubler de prudence devant des évènements aussi dramatique.

En échange il reçut un rapide coup d'œil exacerbé de la part de Lenalee.

« _Elle est mal placée pour me lancer ce genre de regard, _pensa Allen._ Après tout c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai failli y passer. Engagez-vous ! Qu'ils disaient cette bande d'empaffés… Sauvez l'humanité ! Pff avec des géniteurs pareils elles sont mal barrées les générations futures…_ »

« Mais pourquoi le Clan de Noé aurait-il tué le Maréchal ? Je veux dire, ça n'était pas arrivé avant ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Lenalee encore sous le choc de la mort de l'un des leur. »

Komui ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais ce fut Allen qui fut le plus rapide :

« Tu le ne devines pas ? dit-il le regard toujours perdu à l'extérieur avec un sourire moqueur, et devant le silence de sa camarade il ajouta. Peut-être que le Comte veut nous rappeler qu'il a l'avantage, une petite piqure de rappel ne fais pas de mal de temps en temps tu ne penses pas ?

L'avantage ?

Faut-il te faire une liste ? Les légions d'Akuma et la Noah qui s'est « amusée » avec nous ne t'ont-ils pas encore fait réaliser la situation critique et quasi-désespérée dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ?

Je sais très bien tout cela ! Mais nous ne sommes pas dans une situation catastrophique ! s'empourpra la compatible des Bottes Noires, la voix plus aigüe que la normale. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi maintenant ?

Ben voyons ! Je viens de te le dire ma chère amie, il doit avoir trouvé que l'on ne sentait plus et il a cru bon de nous rappeler qui mène cette guerre. Même si assassiner un vieux croulant qui aurait surement plus sa place dans un hospice que sur un champ de bataille n'est pas très reluisant… Il n'y a pas de mise « hors-service » après un certain nombre d'année ? C'est déjà dingue que le Maréchal soit arrivé à un âge si avancé !

Comment… il a été tué Allen ! Il était des nôtres ! Comment peux-tu parler de lui de la sorte ! lui cria Lenalee les larmes aux yeux tandis que les deux Bookmen et Komui lui lançaient un regard meurtrier. »

On ne fait pas pleurer une fille… Même si elle est pleurnicheuse de nature ?

Allen sentit un léger tiraillement sur son œil gauche et tourna la tête vers elle, toujours souriant tandis que sa malédiction s'activait :

« Je crois que nous avons un invité surprise ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement en sautant hors du fiacre en pleine course sous leurs regards abasourdis. »

Allen rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et atterrie souplement devant un Akuma niveau deux qui ne savait plus trop s'il devait toujours effectuer son embuscade ou non devant cette arrivée imprévue.

« Dis-moi tas de ferraille, serait-ce nous que tu visais à l'instant ? Tu nous tuerais ? Pour de vrai ? demanda Allen avec une toute petite voix et de grands yeux de chien battu.

Allen ! cria Lavi depuis le fiacre.

Maintenant tu peux tirer, lâcha Allen à l'Akuma. Ma noble personne n'est plus à l'intérieur. »

Ledit Akuma fixait toujours Allen sans comprendre, depuis quand un exorciste demandait à une Akuma de tuer d'autres exorcistes ? Ce monde était devenu fou…

« A ta place je me déciderais maintenant sinon il va être trop tard, l'encouragea le maudit. »

Au même moment Lavi se rua à son tour hors du fiacre et après en magnifique roulé-boulé dans la boue il activa son Innocence. Le marteau grandi démesurément et s'abattit sur le pauvre niveau deux immobile sous le regard intéressé d'Allen.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu attendais pour le tuer ? cria Lavi à son camarade inactif.

Mais rien voyons, pas besoin de crier si fort, je suis juste à côté ! Répondit Allen avec un sourire innocent. Dis, tu me prêteras ton marteau pour jouer aux taupes ? »

Le Bookman junior le considéra avec ébahissement, il ne s'était pas encore fait à ce changement incessant de caractère. Il ne réagit même pas quand Allen passa sa main devant son unique œil valide dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Avec un soupir lassé le jeune maudit lâcha l'affaire et préféra retourner à l'abri dans le fiacre.

Sans attendre son camarade il referma la porte et s'adressa à Komui comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« Sinon vous n'êtes pas venu que pour ça j'espère ? demanda-t-il. Non pas que votre présence ne perturbe le silence qui devrait normalement régner dans ce fiacre, mais cela me semble étrange que le Surintendant parte en ballade pour nous annoncer qu'un Maréchal est mort. - Encore si c'était la mort de mon Maître, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous veniez m'annoncer la nouvelle en jetant gaiment des pétales de fleurs. – Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de remplir des tonnes et des tonnes de paperasse sur ce qu'il reste de votre bureau ? »

En voyant l'expression de Komui, Allen devina qu'il était dans le vrai et que le Surintendant devait s'être _empressé_ de se nommer lui-même émissaire, tout est bon pour échapper au travail.

Le maudit éprouva un semblant de pitié pour les pauvres scientifiques coincé en ce moment même à la Congrégation, forcés de faire le travail qu'un tire-au-flan leur avait laissé sur les bras sans le moindre remord.

« Non, en effet je dois également vous parler de quelque chose… de très important. »

Au même moment la porte du fiacre s'ouvrit sur un Lavi couvert de boue et trempé jusqu'au os.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi dans cet état ! prévint Allen quand le rouquin fit un geste pour s'assoir à côté de lui. »

Lavi s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le regard du Bookman l'en dissuada, inutile de se fâcher avec le garçon maintenant. Ce fut donc avec toute la dignité de l'héritier des bookmen que Lavi alla s'asseoir à côté de son aîné.

« Quelque chose de très important donc ? Qu'est-ce ? demanda Allen.

Et bien un peu avant de mourir des suites de ses multiples blessures, le Maréchal chantait une chanson…

Original… Un requiem ? proposa le jeune maudit en récoltant les regards sombres de ses camarades.

… Ce sont les paroles qui nous ont alertées, continua Komui, « Le Comte Millénaire est à la recherche, à la recherche du Cœur Précieux... Ce n'était pas moi… qui sera le prochain ~ ? »

Flippant… commenta Lavi.

Le Cœur précieux ? l'ignora Allen en haussant un sourcil blanc.

Le Cœur est une Innocence spéciale, c'est de lui que provient toute la puissance de vos cristaux divins. Si le Comte venait à le trouver et le détruire… et bien toutes les Innocences se briseraient en même temps. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences…

Ho vous pouvez les énoncer à voix haute je crois Komui. Les sous-entendus et la réflexion ne sont pas le point fort de certains. Ricana doucement Allen. Et il n'y a aucune indication sur comment recoller les morceaux je suppose…

Non en effet. Répondit le Surintendant, la mâchoire crispé. »

A coup sûr le pauvre chinois n'allait pas tarder à développer des tics nerveux en présence de l'infernal gamin que leur avait envoyé le Maréchal Cross. Ô monde cruel…

Ce dernier affichait maintenant un faciès blasé, dans quoi c'était-il laissé embarquer ? Une chasse au trésor sans carte avec l'avenir du monde à la clef… rien que ça. Et lui qui avait encore un maigre espoir en pensant que l'Ordre devait forcément avoir un tour ou deux dans son sac… Et bien non.

Les chances de victoires semblaient s'amenuiser de découverte en découverte… Leur ennemi imposait aisément son rythme, il y avait très certainement des taupes au sein même de l'Ordre et ça n'avait pas l'air de les faire paniquer plus que ça.

Avec un profond soupir d'ennui le maudit sorti le livre qu'il avait commencé dans le train et poursuivit sa lecture et, au grand soulagement de ses camarades, il ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet.

Komui les accompagna jusqu'à une gare et leur donna leur nouvel ordre de mission avec une solennité désolante. Ainsi Allen se retrouva contrains de partir à la rencontre d'une bande de traqueurs qui pensaient avoir affaire à une Innocence. Inutile de préciser que les suppositions ne se basaient sur aucuns fondements autres que la superstition de trois villageois mal lunés, enfin du point de vue d'Allen.

Lavi non plus ne semblait guère enthousiaste, pas à cause de la mission, non, l'idée de passer quelques jours de plus avec le maudit était un perspective assez horrible pour lui.

En voyant Lenalee et le vieux Bookman partir de leur côté il se demanda brièvement s'il les reverrait un jour ou s'il se serrait pendu avant.

Cruelle vie que celle d'un Bookmen.

Il se retourna vers Allen et ne le vit pas. Allons bon ! Il était à ses côtés quelques instants plus tôt !

Méfiant il scruta les alentours, craignant une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la part du maudit mais les lieux étaient déserts et le seul bruit audible était celui de du train qui s'éloignait à l'horizon.

Lavi resta immobile un moment avant de se risquer à faire quelques pas mais il eut beau chercher partout, l'exorciste n'était nulle part.

Le rouquin fit le tour de la ville et alla même jusqu'à l'appeler en faisant fit de sa rancœur. Pourtant Allen ne reparut pas.

« Où s'est-il encore fourré ? Soupira Lavi, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin… »

Soudain le rouquin eut une idée merveilleuse. Timcampy n'étant pas en vue, il devait certainement se trouver avec Allen or les golems peuvent se retrouver entre eux… enfin, ça, c'est que ce dit la théorie. Donc en utilisant son propre golem pour rejoindre son congénère en or il devrait trouver Allen ! CQFD

Lavi se frappa le front, pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut cette idée plus tôt ?

Il attrapa maladroitement son golem avec deux doigts et le tira devant son œil unique l'air sérieux.

« Trouves-moi Timcampy. Ordonna-t-il au petit instrument noir en le lâchant. »

Le golem tourna en rond autour de son possesseur en battant les ailes puis s'envola dans une ruelle sans prévenir. Lavi dut courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Le golem l'entraîna bientôt à la sortie du village avec un bon nombre de détours.

Timcampy les attendait là, posé sur un buisson, mais le maudit restait absent.

« Tim ? S'étonna Lavi. Mais où est Allen ? »

Le rouquin ne vit qu'au dernier moment des hommes lui sauter dessus. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, cria même, mais rien n'y fait, ils étaient bien plus grands et plus forts que lui.

Soudain, alors qu'on lui ligotait les mains, il vit Allen sortir de derrière une maison et s'avancer doucement.

« Allen ! hurla-t-il avec ce qui lui restait de souffle. Aide-moi ! Ces gens sont malades !

Certainement pas mon cher ! Tu vas aller aider ces braves… paysans. Lui répondit l'adolescent en caressant Timcampy du bout des doigts. Ils ont, parait-il quelque problème avec un châtelain voisin qui, selon leurs dires, serait un vampire assoiffé de sang qui attaque les innocents villageois.

Et tu va me laisser seul ? s'indigna-t-il avant de se tourner vers les villageois. Et pourquoi vous l'avez pas attaché lui hein ?

Evidement ! tu te suffis à toi-même ! Je ne ferais que te gêner. Ha ! Ces blessures me tirent encore un peu… non décidément je ne me sens pas de t'accompagner. Se justifia Allen avec une tristesse théâtrale. Et puis je ne suis qu'un novice à la Congrégation, il me reste beaucoup à apprendre aussi je ne peux pas foncer tête baisser dans une situation qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Dans les conditions actuelles nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre notre meilleure recrue !

Oui et nous, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un en état ! renchérirent les villageois trop préoccupés par Lavi pour voir le grand sourire sournois du maudit.

Non mais ne me dites pas que vous le croyait ? Il se moque de vous là !

Ne t'en fait pas Lavi, je me chargerais de notre petite mission pendant ton absence ! lui cria Allen tandis qu'il se faisait emmener. »

Il les regarda s'en aller, content de lui, mais Lavi avait visiblement décidé de se briser les cordes vocales en lui hurlant toutes sortes d'adjectifs et de noms peu reluisant de toutes les langues possibles.

« Que de vulgarité ! Se plaint le maudit. Il devrait me remercier comme je me remercie au moins il ne m'aura pas sur le dos et moi non plus. J'agis pour un bien commun ! »

Sans grande conviction il tira l'ordre de mission de son long manteau tout neuf et le parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux. Ce serait vite fait mais il devrait ensuite attendre que le rouquin revienne de sa chasse au fantôme. Parce qu'à coup sûr il n'allait pas trouver plus de chose que lui.

Il leva la tête et respira un bon coup.

« Tim, Tim, Tim ~… chantonna Allen le regard perdu dans les nuages. Rappelles-moi de _remercier_ le maître comme il se doit quand nous le reverrons ~. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une semaine plus tard Lavi avait fini par trouver le chemin du retour vers la gare.

Fidèle à sa parole – pour une fois – Allen était allé voir les traqueurs, il avait constaté leur inutilité et il était revenu à la gare, blasé, avec l'intention de plumer quelques courageux au poker. Le maudit était malheureusement tombé sur une troupe d'Akuma sanguinaires qu'il avait fallu nettoyer. Blessé à l'œil gauche dans la bataille, il était prêt à sortir des blagues de borgne au retour de Lavi quand son œil s'était mystérieusement régénéré de lui-même.

Il préféra garder l'incident pour lui et tant pis pour les blagues.

« Lavi, mon ami ! S'exclama Allen en le voyant arriver accompagné par un type immense aux airs vampiriques à souhait. Tu as fait copain, copain avec Dracula à ce que je vois !

- Kro' est un compatible. Grogna le rouquin. C'était lui qui terrorisait les villageois que tu as... Soudoyés.

- Serait-ce de la rancœur que je perçois ? Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non, tu sais. Ironisa Lavi.

- Tant mieux parce qu'on a d'autre chat a fouetter ! Mon maitre aurait été vu en Chine...

- Le maréchal Cross ?

- Lui-même. Répondit platement Allen. Alors dites-moi plutôt… Kro' ? C'est un surnom non ?

- Je m'appelle Arystar Krory, je suis désolé d'avoir fait peur à ses villageois je ne…

- Stop ! Si vous commencez à vous excuser à tout bout de champ je vous bâillonne !

- Mais je ne…

- Niet, j'ai dis ! On a assez d'une Miranda à la Congré'. »

Allen leur désigna le train qui entrait en gare du pouce et s'avança sur le quai sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

« Il est… étrange… Commenta Krory qui se tordait les doigts avec anxiété.

- Tu n'as encore rien vue… grommela Lavi en masquant son unique œil valide.

- Bon vous venez ou vous continuez de regarder l'herbe pousser ? »

Sa tignasse blanche disparut à l'intérieur d'un compartiment et il fut bientôt rejoint par ses deux camarades. Lavi se cola immédiatement à la fenêtre, les bras croisé sur la poitrine comme un enfant qui boude et Krory s'assit en face d'Allen qui avait déjà sorti son bouquin. Le train s'emballa doucement et Krory fut bien vite embarrassé par le silence. Voulant bien faire il essaya d'engager la conversation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il.

- Un concentré de choses plaisantes… répondit Allen avec un sourire languissant sans lever le nez de son livre.

- Euh… C'est-à-dire ?

- Le portrait de Dorian Gray*… Oscar Wilde est un génie cela va sans dire… »

Lavi tourna vivement la tête à l'annonce du titre, choqué. En tant que Bookmen il se devait d'éplucher tous les journaux qui lui passaient sous la main, à défaut de pouvoir être partout en même temps, et il était difficile d'ignorer quelque chose qui défrayait la chronique.

« Tu lis…_ ça_ ?

- Quoi ? n'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer le beau ?

- Mais c'est complètement immoral ! Tu fais parti de l'Ordre Noir bon sang !

- Et ?

- Tu représente l'Eglise et le Vatican !

- Et ?

- Et alors ce n'est pas digne de quelque qui est sensé prêcher la parole de Dieu ! C'est une incitation au pêché.

- J'ai l'air de la prêcher beaucoup la parole de Dieu pour un exorciste ? rétorqua Allen blasé. Vais-je perdre aussi ma liberté de lire parce que j'ai un « cristal divin » dans le bras ?

- Je dis juste que c'est inhabituel et mal vu !

- Ha ! J'y suis ! Ton grand-père t'as interdit de le lire et ça te met en rognes ! si ce n'est que ça je peux te le prêter…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire ce genre de chose ! gronda Lavi aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Euh… je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans le train… intervint Krory épargnant ainsi à Allen de renvoyer la balle à son adversaire. »

Dés qu'il fut sortit le silence revint dans le compartiment, Lavi retourna à sa contemplation bornée du paysage et Allen replongea dans sa « honteuse » lecture. Vraiment ! Les gens de ce siècle n'avaient pas le goût des belles choses !

Les heures passèrent dans le calme et leur nouvelle recrue de reparut point. Fermant son livre avec un bruit sec Allen se leva et le rangea dans ses affaires. La curiosité du rouquin l'emporta sur son animosité à l'égard du maudit et il fini par desserrer les dents :

« Où vas-tu ?

- Faire ce que tu ne fais pas. À savoir : chercher notre nouveau camarade…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas là. Et puis franchement il a tout du type qui est jamais sorti de sa cambrousse alors je le crois tout à fait capable de se perdre dans un train… »

Allen partit ainsi à grands pas, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui reproche quoi que ce soit après. Si Arystar Krory disparaissait tout le monde à la Congrégation penserait immédiatement que c'est lui qui l'avait fait fuir. Il traversa un bon nombre de wagon sans trouver la moindre trace de Dracula.

« Allen attend ! »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, ce rouquin devait être la onzième plaie de l'Egypte ! Il ne se retourna même pas et lui claqua la porte du wagon au nez. A peine ouvrait-il celle du wagon suivant que son regard tomba sur Krory.

Ce dernier était agenouillé à ses pieds, en caleçon, et il grelotait en tenant des cartes. Au vue de sa main Allen comprit pourquoi il était dans cet état… dénudé.

« _Plumé et en beauté_… pensa-t-il. »

Il détailla les quatre tricheurs, trois hommes et un gamin. Un brun avec d'épaisses lunettes, un blond aux paupières lourdes et un gars avec un bonnet sur la tête. L'enfant avait lui les cheveux blonds cendrés et d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. A l'odeur aucun d'eux ne devait avoir pris une douche récemment…

Dans son dos, Allen sentit un courant d'air lui signalant l'arrivée de Lavi, dommage, le Bookman junior n'avait pas réussis à tomber du train…

« De toute les rencontre possibles et imaginables dans un train il fallait que vous tombiez sur des joueurs sans scrupules hein ? Soupira le jeune exorciste en se laissant tomber à gauche de Krory.

- Jeune homme ne nous interrompt pas s'il-te-plait ! intervint le blond.

- Oui ce monsieur est prêt pour une autre manche n'est-ce pas ? ajouta celui au bonnet.

- C'est-à-dire que… commença Krory.

- Il n'a plus rien à miser à part sa feuille de vigne alors si vous le permettez, et pour nous épargner ce genre de vision, je vais prendre sa place… termina Allen avec son air le plus sérieux.

- Allen ?

- Lavi ?

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Comme jamais.

- Alors que mise-tu jeune homme ? demanda le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

- Va pour le manteau !

- C'est de l'argent ?

- Affirmatif.

- Non mais ça va pas ? S'écria Lavi. Allen tu es fou ! Si ça remonte aux oreilles du Saint Siège…

- Marché conclu ! Îzu fait moi passer mon paquet s'il-te-plait. »

Sans écouter les suppliques de Lavi, Allen se débarrassa de son long manteau d'un ample mouvement et l'ajouta à la pile d'effets appartenant à Krory. Il sourit innocemment et ramassa ses cartes fraîchement redistribuée ces trois tricheurs en herbe allaient en prendre pour leur grade… Le pigeon n'est pas celui qu'on croit…

Deux heures plus tard, les trois tricheurs avaient déchanté. C'était à leur tour d'être en caleçon devant l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

A côté d'Allen s'entassaient les affaires de Krory ET celles des trois mineurs. Îzu, l'enfant à l'air malade, s'était installé sur les genoux du brun à lunette, mi-inquiet de les voir perdre à répétition, mi-amusé devant leurs expressions horrifiées. Lavi et Krory étaient respectivement médusé et fou de joie. Allen quand à lui n'avait pas perdu son sourire il se délectait littéralement de ses victoires écrasantes.

Lavi vint se poster prés de lui et lui chuchota :

« Dis-tu est en train de tricher là ?

- Et il t'a fallu deux heures pour comprendre ça… Bravo Lavi tu progresses ! Personne ne m'a jamais battu et ne me battra jamais à ce petit jeu… »

Lavi déglutit, le maudit avait presque le même sourire que lorsqu'il s'était montré un peu trop indiscret.

« Tapis. Annonça-t-il d'une voix claironnante. »

En face de lui les trois hommes se regardaient nerveusement, le garçon aux cheveux blancs était un véritable démon des cartes. Il leur sortait un « tapis » comme ça mais son masque impassible était parfait !

Il fallait dire que pour quelqu'un sensé recevoir de mauvaises cartes, il s'en sortait bien le bougre ! Et le pire c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir comment il se débrouillait pour tricher !

« Je me couche. Lâchèrent simultanément les d'eux compagnon de « cul-de-bouteille ».

- Je suis. Fit ce dernier en dévoilant son jeu. »

Il avait une quinte flush au huit de cœur.

« Belle main, concéda Allen, mais malheureusement… ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Il montra fièrement sa quinte flush royale de pique. Les trois mineurs poussèrent une plainte commune, en une après-midi ils venaient de perdre l'ensemble de leurs biens déjà peu nombreux.

« Je pense qu'on va arrêter là qu'en dites-vous messieurs ? Je vous laisse vos sous-vêtements pour pleurer.

- Sale môme… pesta l'un.

- ...Démoniaque… souffla un autre. »

Allen tendit à Krory le reste de ses affaires et repoussa le reste en direction des trois mineurs.

« Récupérez-les va ! Je n'en aurais pas l'usage…

- Garde ta compassion pour toi…

- Je n'en ai pas le problème est réglé. »

Sitôt dit, Allen se redressa, faisant craquer ses articulations et leur tourna le dos :

« Allez Krory, je pense que nous pouvons y aller…

- Ho ! Jeune homme ! L'interpella le mineur brun en finassant d'enfiler son pull miteux.

- Oui ? demanda le maudit en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Prend au moins ça ! fit-il en lui lançant le paquet de cartes. J'ai bien aimé nos petites parties…

- C'est du masochisme vous savez ?

- Peut-être… dit l'autre avec un curieux sourire. Mais qui sait si on ne se croisera pas pour une revanche…

- Qui sait en effet… murmura Allen en quittant le wagon en empochant le jeu. »

Les trois mineurs et le petit garçon descendirent à la gare suivante, le brun regarda le train s'éloigner, pensif.

« Il me tarde déjà de te recroiser Allen…

- Tyki tu viens ? demanda Îzu en lui tirant la manche.

- J'arrive, j'arrive… »

***Que dire ? Ce livre est fantastique ! A lire absolument… (Faut aimer quand même hein !)**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

« Bon sang Allen mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Râla Lavi tandis qu'Allen l'entrainait vers des endroits un peu… suspects.

Ca Lavi, ça ne te regarde pas. Enfin si, un peu, mais bon…

Ne me dit pas que tu comptes aller dans ce bordel !

Quelle clairvoyance ! Railla Allen. Et bien nous sommes là pour retrouver le Maréchal Cross non ?

Oui mais pas là-dedans !

Ha. Au fond Lavi, malgré tes prétention d'archiviste tu ne le connais pas n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux, tu peux être idiot et aller rejoindre notre chère amie Lenalee qui a prévu de faire le tour de la ville avec son portrait. Sinon tu peux te coucher moins bête ce soir et faire confiance au pauvre garçon qui l'a supporté pendant des années.

Tu ne confonds pas avec toi là ? Non parce que je me demande comme il a fait pour ne pas te livrer en pâture aux Akumas !

Là tu touches du doigt le troisième plus grand mystère de ce monde : pourquoi m'a-t-il gardé ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi suis-je resté avec lui ? dit Allen d'un ton mystique, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Et c'est quoi les deux autres « grands mystères » ?

Qui t'as dit qu'il n'y en avait que deux autres ? pas moi. Non sinon les deux placés avant c'est, comment ce fait-il que le Comte Millénaire soit encore vivant ? Et peut-on vraiment sauver Lenalee de sa niaiserie congénitale ?

Komui te tuera…

Un jour, peut-être, en attendant je me porte comme un charme.

…mais je ne comprends pas la première…

Ok, je reformule pour toi : avec tout ce… surplus ? – et encore je suis gentil ! – de graisse comment ce fait-il qu'il ne soit pas encore crevé à cause d'un infarctus ?

Là tu me poses une colle.

Evidement, si je n'ai pas la réponse… énonça Allen comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence en roulant des yeux.

Voilà des mois qu'ils poursuivaient le Maréchal Cross d'un pays à l'autre et pourtant ce dernier leur échappait toujours. Et si Allen savait que courir après son maître était au moins aussi efficace que d'attraper de l'eau avec une passoire ce n'était pas le cas de ses compagnons d'infortune. Leur périple leur avait fait traverser tout le continent et les avait amené jusqu'en Chine.

Et en toute honnêteté Allen en avait pardessus la cicatrice.

Supporter cette bande de bras cassés qui leur faisait faire des détours monstrueux pour un oui ou pour un non était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que son maître avait déjà atteint les Etats-Unis alors qu'il le cherchait en Chine… Une véritable aiguille dans une botte de foin ! En plus d'être une ordure mémorable ce type avait le don de se tirer de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables.

Même lorsque son apprenti essaye de lui « rendre » ses dettes…

Allen eut un sourire crispé en se souvenant de ce jour fastidieux. A vrai dire il redoutait déjà leurs « retrouvailles cordiales ». Son livre des dettes risquait fortement de s'en trouver alourdi.

Sans mot dire, il se glissa sous les imposant bras du gardien baraqué de la maison close et fila à l'intérieur en laissant à Lavi le soin de s'expliquer avec lui. Si le maréchal Cross utilisait toujours les mêmes méthodes alors il devait trouver le gérant des lieux. Il ne tarda pas le, ou plus la trouver. Vêtue dans une robe splendide mettant en valeur sa beauté naturelle, elle dévisagea Allen avec surprise.

« Je cherche le Maréchal Cross Marian. Dit-il d'entrée de jeu. Je suis, hélas, son apprenti, Allen Walker. »

La femme lui fit signe de le suivre et il l'accompagna jusque dans une petite pièce à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Le Maréchal n'est plus ici. Dit-elle avec douceur. Il est parti pour le Japon depuis huit jours maintenant et son bateau à sombré…

Pour de vrai ? Demanda Allen stupéfait.

Des embarcations nous ont signalé que le navire avait envoyé un S.O.S. continua la jeune femme, les yeux rendus humides par le chagrin. Quand ils sont arrivés il n'y avait que les restes d'une petite armée d'Akumas qui flottaient à la surface.

Alors non, à la réflexion ne vous fatiguez pas, il n'est pas mort. Conclu Allen désabusé. Il ne peut pas être mort dans une vulgaire attaque d'Akumas… Ou devait-il aller au Japon ?

A Edo, la capitale. Mon Dieu… pensez-vous vraiment qu'il n'est pas mort ?

Croyez-moi si j'avais une once d'espoir qu'il mange les pissenlits par la racine je serais aussi joyeux que vous seriez triste…

Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

Pour le ramener à la Congrégation. Nous sommes censés être sa garde rapprochée.

Nous ?

Oui moi et mes… compagnons. Grogna Allen comme si le dernier mot était une insulte.

Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à Edo. Nous soutenons l'Ordre depuis l'époque de ma mère dans ma famille et je possède un bateau. Je le ferai affréter dés demain. »

Allen hocha la tête et se laissa reconduire à l'entrée où Lavi avait manifestement toujours quelques ennuis avec le gardien. Après un examen plus minutieux il constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une gardienne !

« Vous lui donnait quoi à manger votre catcheuse bodybuildée ? demanda-t-il mais Anita ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Mahoja lâche-le. Il est avec ce jeune homme, ils sont de la Congrégation.

Les mineurs ne sont pas autorisés ici. Grommela la géante en déposant doucement un Lavi blanc comme le linge. »

Allen sourit narquoisement, pour un mineur, il en avait vu des choses « pas très catholiques » avec son maître. Encore un des facteurs de son éducation déplorable… Quoiqu'il devait bien admettre qu'il y mettait un peu du sien quand même.

« Partez chercher vos compagnons maintenant. Nous vous hébergerons pour la nuit. Déclara Anita.

Oui Lavi va chercher nos compagnons moi je serais ravi d'aller dormir. Où est-ce d'ailleurs ? »

Lavi lui jeta un regard furibond, que ce maudit gosse aille brûler en Enfer, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de s'énerver devant lui.

En plus… il eut un coup d'œil devant la gérante du bordel, c'est vrai quelle était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Et puis elle avait un petit air, exotique. Pas question de mal se conduire devant une dame !

Lavi tourna fièrement les talons et sans se retourner il se rendit au point de rendez-vous fixé par l'équipe.

Allen le regarda partir avec un sourire narquois, parfait, il aurait peut-être la chance d'être déjà endormi quand les autre arriveraient. Un excellent prétexte pour éviter leur compagnie.

Anita ne posa pas de question et le conduisit dans une chambre spartiate de l'autre côté du bordel. Elle s'en excusa et lui dit qu'ils ne recevaient que rarement la visite d'autant d'exorcistes. En plus le bordel affichait complet ce soir, ils ne pourraient donc pas réquisitionner certaines chambres.

Allen haussa les épaules : bah, après toutes ces années à dormir n'importe où avec son maitre, il se fichait pas mal de la décoration de la chambre. Tant qu'il y avait un lit, un drap et un oreiller… Il s'affala sur ledit lit et s'endormit comme une souche sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Le lendemain Allen avait fièrement le nez au vent, il avait tranquillement pris position sur la vigie en haut du mat du navire d'Anita. Ses yeux argentés impénétrables parcouraient paisiblement l'incroyable étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait choisi cet endroit pour trois raisons stratégiques. D'abord il était à l'abri de ma compagnie indésirable des autres exorcistes, ensuite de là-haut il n'avait pas les relents nauséabonds de l'équipage et enfin il pouvait guetter l'approche d'éventuels Akumas avec son œil maudit.

Bien entendu il n'avait donné que ce dernier prétexte pour pouvoir grimper là. Le petit espace tanguait pas mal mais Allen ne s'en plaignait pas. Il s'était défait du mal de mer depuis longtemps. Encore un _remercîment _qu'il ne manquerait pas d'adresser à son maître quand ils lui tomberaient dessus.

Soudain son œil gauche s'activa et Allen tourna immédiatement la tête. Il en resta bouche bée. Ce n'était ni un ni deux Akumas qui venaient vers eux, mais un véritable nuage de ces horribles machines !

« Nuage nauséabond ! cria-t-il depuis le nid de pie et puis voyant que personne ne comprenait il ajouta. Akuma en vue ! »

La seconde annonce provoqua une vague de panique sur le pont. Les matelots sortaient des calles en masse, inutile jugeait Allen, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les exorcistes activaient leur Innocence et pas uns n'eut l'idée de se poster à un endroit stratégique.

Bref, en désespoir de cause il fit croître son horrible bras disproportionné et le changea aussitôt de mode. Les attaques à distances s'imposaient dans cette situation. Dés que les Akuma seraient à porté de tir il tirerait sur tout ce qui les métallique et qui bouge, son œil gauche lui servirait de viseur.

Distance moins deux cents mètres.

En dessous de lui l'effervescence battait toujours son plein et en Allen mettrait son bras à couper : il y aurait des morts. Qu'on ne compte pas sur lui pour aller pleurer sur un tas de poussière.

Distance moins quatre-vingt-dix mètres.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait il y avait bien une petite phrase à ce sujet dans le « guide des boyscouts-exorcistes *. Qu'elle était la formulation déjà ? Ha oui, _tu es poussière et à la poussière tu retourneras**._ Le Comte devait avoir un drôle de sens de l'humour…

Distance moins cinquante mètres.

Ou alors le jour où il créa les Akuma, le Comte se sentit l'âme d'un poète… Maigre espoir vu les atrocités visuelles que c'était.

Distance moins vingt-cinq mètre.

Allen braqua son canon sur la première déferlante d'Akuma.

« Here I go*** ! »

Appuyé contre une façade criblées de balles et à demi-effondrée il fouille le fond de ses poches. Il a le temps de s'en tirer une avant de partir. Il sourit.

En fait, même s'il n'avait pas le temps il le prendrait. Par toutes les vierges il va en avoir besoin dans les jours à venir. Si sa consommation de tabac ne triple pas cela tient du miracle.

Une allumette grattée, une allumette cassée.

Il se rembrunit. En plus on lui fournit du matériel défectueux. Il compte le nombre de petits bâtonnets restant : onze. Onze malheureuses allumettes. Il soupire, agacé, déjà que sa réserve d'herbes séchées baisse dangereusement, s'il ne se met pas vite au travail il va en manquer avant d'avoir fini !

Deuxième essai, une allumette grattée, une allumette cassée.

Pour ça déjà faut-il qu'il s'infiltre dans leur fichu navire. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a des passe-droits que l'on a toutes les clefs…

Troisième essais, ses doigts se resserrent autour de la cigarette. La flamme jaillit, c'est la bonne.

Il porte sa douce drogue à ses lèvres et inspire un bon coup, les yeux fermés. La délicieuse et familière sensation apaise le flux perpétuel de ses pensées. De tout les plaisirs de la terre dont il est un fervent pratiquant fumé reste l'un de ses préférés. Il expire lentement la fumée et la regarde se dissiper paresseusement.

Soudain le jacassement grinçant caractéristique des Akumas gâche l'instant.

« Hé tu t'es remis à fumer ?

Moi ? Non.

Tu sais que le patron aime pas ça hein ? Ca encrasse les rouages et ça brouille les ondes !

Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! C'est pas moi j'ai dit !

Ouai on dit tous ça hein ! »

Les bruits s'éloignent, il n'a pas bougé. Il arrive au bout et jette négligemment son mégot. Un peu plus un peu moins, pour un pays complètement souillé par les Akumas, quelle différence ? Il fait signe à son dernier atout de sortir de l'ombre. Il lui reste quelques petites choses à régler avant d'y aller.

« Chomesuke, je veux que tu ailles les mettre en garde. Que cette bande de chien galeux ne vienne pas si c'est pour se mettre dans mes pieds.

Et le garçon ? »

Il attendit un peu avant de répondre. Oui le _garçon_… Que va-t-il en faire de ce sale gamin ? En vérité il se pose souvent, pour ne pas dire constamment, la question depuis ces cinq dernières années.

« Si tu le vois jette-le à la mer de ma part. »

_*Alias : le livre qu'il aurait dû lire s'il avait été… et bien un peu plus pieux. _

_**Extrait de la Genèse. _

_***Facile à trouver celle-là… Quand même !_


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Pour une fois dans sa triste vie il était bouche bée.

L'exploit de le laisser coït et à cours de mots aurait pu susciter un vif émoi dans d'autres circonstances. Pour cela encore aurait-il fallu des témoins et un décor un peu moins ancré dans le registre du macabre. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué, depuis le temps qu'il composait avec son maudit œil gauche il avait eu le temps d'en voir des horreurs !

Mais de ce type alors là jamais.

Il en reviendrait presque aux mains avec la l'Akuma qui l'avait trainé ici mais – hélas ! – il s'était d'ors et déjà occupé de son cas. Le petit tas de ferraille calciné à ses pieds en témoignait.

Certes il s'était montré _un peu_ imprudent, concentré sur la première ligne de front du nuage d'Akuma il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ceux qui avaient réussi à passer entre ses tirs nourris. Mais pourquoi, alors qu'il y avait tout un tas de crétin qui couraient dans tous les sens sur le pont, avait-il fallu que cet imbécile d'Akuma l'attrape _lui_ ? Il fallait avoir une poisse légendaire ! Et puis non content de lui faire prendre l'air - pendu par un pied et la tête en bas - il l'avait_ ramené_ d'où il venait… en Chine ! Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière !

Avec ça la seule conversation à laquelle il avait eu droit pendant le trajet se limitait à « à quelle sauce vais-je te manger mon petit exorciste ? ».

Brillant.

Allen ferma les yeux et se frotta machinalement les tempes, règle numéro un : surtout tâcher de conserver son calme en toute circonstance. Un sourire ironique lui tordit la bouche quand il risqua un autre coup d'œil vers le ciel, ho oui il aurait toutes les raisons d'être calme si seulement il savait ce qu'était ce… cette… ce machin là !

« Non mais c'est sensé représenter quoi franchement… Dit-il à voix haute. Un géant-tronc sans tête ? Bienvenue au musée des horreurs. »

Devant lui se dressait un gigantesque buste oscillant entre le blanc et le verdâtre à la poitrine percée. Une auréole ceignait la base de coup, juste au-dessus d'une crois latine des plus inquiétante. Car si les Akuma se distinguaient facilement par leurs pentacles, alors les croix étaient l'apanage de l'Innocence…

« Quoique c'est plus totalement vrai avec la famille psychotique… Et moi qui commence à parler tout seul, c'est le premier signe de la folie, ce n'est pas bon signe tout ça. »

Comment pour lui confirmer l'évidence il entendait les Akuma ricaner, ils s'étaient massés tout autour du buste hideux et dans un hurlement unanime ils lancèrent la charge en ignorant complètement l'exorciste présent.

Sans crier gare l'impensable apparition se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, la puissance même irradiait des ouvertures de ses bras et de son cou, éclairait brutalement les environs qui ne résistèrent pas à ces rayons dévastateurs.

Allen se recroquevilla instinctivement et attendit que la vague fusse passée dans un terrible grondement de fin du monde. Quand il se redressa, pantelant, se fut pour affronter la vision apocalyptique de ce paysage ravagé. Lors de la contre-attaque une grande partie des Akuma avait été désintégrée et ceux qui restaient se regroupait déjà pour attaquer à nouveau.

« Le Rejeté a tué beaucoup des nôtres ! Piaillait l'un d'entre eux.

Monsieur le Comte nous l'avait bien dit. Ce type est un os !

On doit récupérer son Innocence ! »

_Son Innocence ?_ pensa Allen. _Alors ce… truc serait un exorciste ?_

Puis lui revint en mémoire l'une des rares fois où sont maître avait bien voulu lui enseigner quelque chose.

« Les Rejetés, disait-il bouteille en main, sont des exorcistes renégats. Ils se sont détournés de leur voie sacrée et Dieu leur a ôté tout ce qu'il leur a donné, que ce soit l'Innocence ou la vie on n'y échappe pas… »

_Il avait oublié de me préciser que c'était dans un grand et grotesque feu d'artifice… De combien de choses dans ce genre a-t-il encore omis de me toucher deux mots ?_

Et surtout que devait-il_ faire_ au juste ?

De tout évidence, et qui qu'il soit, le Rejeté était fou de douleur et peut-être même ne discernait-il plus l'ami de l'ennemi. Risqué donc de s'en approcher. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait de prendre gentiment la poudre d'escampette là où le sens de l'honneur d'un autre exorciste l'aurait poussé à se jeter dans la bataille corps et âme. Si l'Innocence jugeait ce pauvre gars indigne d'être son porteur il ne pouvait rien y faire, l'un dans l'autre qui était-il pour s'opposer à la justice divine ?

« Ha foutue conscience… Fit Allen en mimant le désespoir. On peut plus rien pour lui hein ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait… »

En quinze ans de parasitage, jamais son Innocence ne l'avait ennuyée… et pourtant Dieu seul savait qu'il n'était pas un bon samaritain. L'acte devait être monstrueux alors, dans le cas contraire voilà belle lurette qu'Allen serait gentiment rentré dans rangs pour échapper au courroux du cristal divin.

_S'il le faut le pauvre type était bien plus chrétien que je ne le serais jamais en un siècle…_

Allen tourna les talons dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le Rejeté. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait la certitude que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'Akuma l'avait-il kidnappé lui ? Pourquoi devait-il voir l'exorciste déchu ? Mais surtout qui se cachait derrière cela ?

Il se plongea si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas une silhouette sombre se faufiler entre les arbres dans son dos. Sans aucun signe précurseur une lumière aveuglante traversa le ciel, suivit de prés par une onde de choc titanesque. Allen fut propulsé au sol et un cri à glacer le sang lui vrilla les tympans. La peine qu'il véhiculait lui donna des vertiges, il gémit et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles dans l'espoir de l'atténuer.

_Pitié que ça s'arrête… _

Et aussi soudainement que le chao avait surgit, le monde autour de lui revint silencieux et sombre. Allen attendit quelques secondes et une pierre lui tomba dessus. Lentement, il se redressa et parcourut les environs du regard, incrédule. La forêt avait proprement était soufflée, il ne subsistait pas la moindre feuille sur les bambous et beaucoup avait été promptement tranchés ou bien calcinés. Une douce lueur accrocha son regard et en se tournant il découvrit à ses pieds une Innocence.

La pierre verte et scintillante lui apparut sous un tout autre jour : Cette chose était puissante, puissante et trop dangereuse pour qu'elle fût prise à la légère. Allen la considéra avec méfiance, conscient qu'elle n'était pas tombée là par hasard. L'Innocence avait voulu qu'il la retrouve et à présent il faisait face à un nouveau dilemme : devait-il s'en saisir ou bien la laisser là ?

Son bon sens lui disait qu'il y avait une anguille sous roche : c'était un test. S'il ne la prenait pas alors peut-être que sa propre Innocence allait le rejeter et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'abandonner et fuir l'Ordre et les Akuma. Il avait beau le détester pour tout le malheur qu'il lui avait apporté, on n'abandonne pas son bras gauche comme ça !

Allen respira à fond et tendit une main hésitante vers l'Innocence inerte, au début il se contenta de l'effleurer comme s'il risquait de s'y brûler. Il ne se passa rien, il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis il consentit à la prendre dans sa paume.

« Bien, maintenant tu peux me la donner gentiment. »

Allen faillit sursauter, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il voulu bondir sur ses pieds pour faire face à l'autre personne mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par une poigne de fer qui le plaqua par terre. Il eut le souffle coupé par le choc mais déjà il balançait ses deux pieds dans l'abdomen de son agresseur. Cependant ses bottes ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance et il tressauta lamentablement. Pourtant aurait bien dû toucher son adversaire. Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent quand il réalisa qu'il venait juste de _passer à travers_.

« Ho c'est toi ? A. le tricheur, ça par exemple ! Ricana-t-il en relâchant le jeune exorciste. »

Allen le dévisagea avec méfiance, il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ce type mais d'un autre côté sa voix lui disait quelque chose. Sauf que pour Allen il était tout à fait normal qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'avoir plumé un type avec la peau grisâtre et des croix sur le front.

« Encore un Noah ?! S'exclama-t-il, excédé par sa malchance. _Décidément c'est bien ma veine._

Ha, tu ne me reconnais pas c'est ça ? »

Le Noah était habillé comme un gentleman et même s'il se montrait sous son côté le plus sombre Allen songea qu'il devait être un bel homme. Mais s'il était aussi sadique que Road quand il l'avait rencontrée, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire sa connaissance.

Allen réfléchit un moment, il était seul, dans de sales draps, et personne ne pourrait lui prêter assistance dans l'immédiat. Personne ne _voudrait_ l'aider de toute façon.

_Jouons la carte du temps… _

« Rafraichissez-moi la mémoire pour voir ? La dernière fois que j'ai croisé une Noah, elle m'arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

Allen Walker n'est-ce pas ? Road a parlé de toi pendant un repas de famille, c'est vrai. Se remémora l'autre en claquant des doigts. Tu es un cas intéressant non ?

Le téléphone arabe fonctionne bien. Mais je ne sais pas si l'on peut me qualifier « d'intéressant ». »

Le Noah lui sourit et une étincelle de malice fit pétiller ses yeux.

« J'ai l'impression que tu nous en veux mon garçon… mais je ne me suis même pas présenté dans les règles de l'art ! Tyki Mikk, enchanté.

Plaisir non partagé. Grommela Allen en se reculant. Que me voulez-vous ?

C'est amusant que tu me parles de « plaisir »… ricana Tyki Mikk. Et je te déconseille fortement de partir par là, les Teases sont très _taquin_, surtout quand ils n'ont pas mangé. »

Allen risqua un coup d'œil en arrière, une nuée de papillon noir voletait autour de lui. En y regardant mieux il s'aperçut que ceux-ci n'était pas tout à fait normaux, une sorte d'aura malsaine les englobait dangereusement. L'avertissement glauque du Noah n'était peut-être pas à prendre à la légère tout compte fait.

« Pour tout te dire ce sont des golems créés par le Comte lui-même, mais assieds-toi donc j'aimerai que nous parlions un peu. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi quand je suis venu chercher cette Innocence...

C'est l'effet papillon je suppose ? »

Le sourire de Tyki s'élargit et il tira un paquet de cigarette d'une des poches de son manteau sombre. Allen fronça les sourcils, à quoi jouait ce gars depuis tout à l'heure ? Il le menaçait et puis il l'invitait à taper la causette comme si de rien n'était. Etaient-ils tous profondément atteins dans cette famille ?

« Tu aimes faire de l'esprit, en d'autres circonstances je crois que je t'aimerais bien petit. Ça te dérange si je fume ?

Mon espérance de vie est déjà drastiquement réduite, un peu plus un peu moins ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Soupira Allen en feignant l'indifférence.

Tu as l'air tellement désabusé par la vie ! rit le Noah. Ça me donne envie d'être généreux pour une fois.

Je n'ai que faire de votre compassion vous savez ?

Je n'en ai pas le problème est réglé. Répondit-t-il en le regardant bien en face, amusé. »

Allen tiqua, c'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à la bande de mineur qu'il avait plumé dans le train il y a quelques temps. Maintenant il se souvenait qui est-ce que cette voix lui rappelait ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas reconnu le mineur vagabond aux culs-de-bouteilles dans le gentleman élégants assis en face de lui ! Pourtant son œil gauche aurait dû le prévenir de la présence des Akuma dans le train, à moins que…

« C'était des humains n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en rivant son regard argenté dans celui, doré, du Noah.

Oui, on dirait que ma tête te revient maintenant.

Et tu les apprécies. »

Curieusement ce n'était pas une question. Allen connaissait déjà la réponse et, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi, il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Tyki le fixait intensément, comme si Allen venait de lui montrer un tour particulièrement réussi dont il n'arrivait pas à percer le mystère.

« Tu es vraiment une curieuse personne, mon garçon. Déclara-t-il lentement. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois sur ma liste.

Pourquoi détruire l'humanité dans ce cas ? continua Allen, impassible.

Pourquoi pas ? Ma famille pourra enfin vivre en paix, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Même si tes amis doivent mourir ? »

Les yeux de Tyki s'étrécirent et il perdit définitivement son sourire. La question ne sonnait pas comme elle le devrait.

« Fais attention petit, je pourrais croire qu'ils s'agit d'une menace.

Quelle importance ont-ils ?

Il y a un temps pour chaque chose. »

Il prit le temps de souffler la fumée nauséabonde et haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Cet exorciste était têtu, sûrement un peu trop pour son propre bien. Un des papillons noirs vient se poser sur sa main gantée et il le porta jusqu'à la hauteur du visage d'Allen. Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon pour commencer.

« Ces petites choses sont bien pratiques, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment, elles se repaissent de chair humaine et se multiplient.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les insectes.

Les Teases me servent lorsque je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains. Le résultat final n'est pas aussi propre je le reconnais mais ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Allen réprima un frisson d'effroi, le Noah lui racontait tout cela comme s'ils étaient en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Chacun d'entre nous à des capacités uniques tu sais. Tease n'est qu'un outil. Moi-même je peux faire ceci. »

Le Noah se pencha et fit passer son bras à travers le buste d'Allen. Lequel ne cilla même pas, il avait déjà son idée de comment leur retrouvailles fortuites allaient finir.

« Je peux passer à travers tout ce qui est en ce bas monde, sauf si je veux toucher quelque chose en particulier. En retirant ma main je pourrais toucher ton cœur, l'arracher encore chaud et palpitant. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu te demande ce que cela fait ? »

Allen ressentit une légère pression à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique mais il ne fléchit pas. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à part ça vie et elle était un enfer. La mort serait un repos bienvenu. Son interlocuteur parut surpris par sa maîtrise, même son cœur ne s'était pas emballé quand il l'avait effleuré. Il continuait de battre à son rythme, comme un métronome.

« Je me demande surtout si cette capacité ne pourrait pas être utilisée autrement, mes camarades auraient bien besoin d'une ablation de niaiserie. »

Tyki Mikk fut franchement déconcerté par cette réplique inattendue mais il se reprit bien vite et éclata de rire.

« Tu me gâches complètement mon plaisir…

Tant mieux.

C'est vraiment triste que nous ne nous soyons pas croisé en tant que tricheur et mineur…

Mais qui est le tricheur et qui et le mineur ? fit Allen avec un sourire moqueur.

C'est vrai. Lui concéda-t-il sur le même ton. Et ça aurait été tellement plus simple de faire une autre partie de carte. Hélas tu es sur ma liste Allen Walker, je dois t'éliminer.

Motif de la condamnation ?

D'après le Prince Millénaire tu es relié à une certaine personne, j'en suis navré mais c'est comme ça. »

Allen réfléchissait à toute allure maintenant : une certaine personne ? Parlait-il de Cross ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Non seulement il lui refilait tellement de dettes qu'il n'aurait pas assez de quinze vies pour toutes les remboursées mais en plus il fallait que les envies de meurtre de leurs ennemis lui retombe dessus !

Ceci-dit, pesa-t-il une seconde plus tard, il était bien content que le Maréchal soit une telle épine dans le pied dodu du Comte. Tout ce qui pouvait l'exaspérer l'enchantait personnellement.

« Promis à l'avenir je choisirai soigneusement mes fréquentations.

Le mal est fait mon garçon. Fit le Noah en secouant la tête. Mais je suis d'humeur généreuse alors… une dernière volonté ?

Je suppose que plumer littéralement le Comte au poker est hors de question ?

Non, je ne m'y risquerai pas gamin. Rit Tyki de bon cœur. Et j'ai bien peur que même tes talents de tricheur n'en viennent pas à bout. »

Allen maintint le regard de Tyki au moment il dressa son bras, sa main luisait d'une aura sombre malsaine.

« Colle une beigne au Maréchal pour moi. Dit-il juste avant qu'il ne frappe. »

Il ne cilla pas lorsque le bras le traversa et il ne cria pas non plus quand la douleur se rependit dans sa poitrine.

Allen vit le monde tanguer dangereusement devant ses yeux. Puis ce fut le noir total.


End file.
